


Viri Sanguinum

by Mattyserrawrites



Category: Viri Sanguinum
Genre: Other, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattyserrawrites/pseuds/Mattyserrawrites
Summary: For the past hundred years, a disease called Viri Sanguinum- which translates to bloodthirsty- has spread like crazy.The first symptom of the disease is a tattoo like design starting at the palms, up the arms and curving slightly downwards at the collarbones with a symbol in the center. The tattoo comes in the colors red, blue, green, yellow, purple and black.The second symptom is extreme bloodlust.Because of that second symptom, people nicknamed those who contracted the disease "Vampires".Where the Vampires go, no one knows. Until now.





	Viri Sanguinum

   "Just... tell me what you know." The lady who was conducting the interrogation, Vivian, softly instructed. 

   Hayden leaned back in the chair was handcuffed to and sighed before he began to speak. He has been in the same grey interrogation room for almost two hours and he was growing restless. He has already told three other people about what happened but the people working there insisted that they continue to question him about what had happened at lunch that day. He was about to start his monologue when Vivian started talking again. 

   "What you know about the Vampires, I mean."  

   Hayden stopped and had to think for a second about what he knew. "Everything I know?" He asked. When Vivian nodded, he began to speak. "Okay. So, for the past sixty years or so, a disease called Viri Sang- Sanguinum-" Hayden struggled with the disease's pronunciation. "-has been spreading across the world." As Hayden spoke, Vivian wrote things down in a notebook. "When someone gets the disease they get a Mark that is kind of like a tattoo that starts in between their collarbones and spirals down their arms and stops at the palms. There also is some sort of symbol in between the collarbones and on each palm." 

   Hayden went to gesture to his own Mark that was exposed but wasn't able to because of the handcuffs. "People call those who get the disease 'Vampires' for three main reasons: Viri Sanguinum translates to 'bloodthirsty', they drink blood, and it's rumored that they get their teeth sharpened so they can easily bite people."

    "Do you know why they drink blood?" Vivian asked as she glanced up from her notebook that already had half a page filled up. Hayden thought for a moment before shaking his head.

    "What Viri does to you is it attacks your red blood cells. Once enough blood cells get killed, you stop getting the oxygen you need to live." 

    "So it's like-" Hayden thought back to his medical classes, "Autoimmune hemolytic anemia?" Hayden smiled to himself a bit. His professor would be proud of him for remembering that. 

    "In a way, yes. Though scientists have tried giving the Virious any and all anemia treatments with no luck. Though in their studies they found that when a human consumes Virious blood, it will cure whatever disease or injury they have. And the human can't get Viri through ingesting the blood. Anyways, continue."

    Hayden nodded. "A few years ago, when the number of Viri cases spiked, the government created a phone line that you call about any Vampire sighting. When called, a bunch of police come and take them away. Where they're taken to, I have no idea... Well, that is until i became one... That's all I know." 

    Vivian nodded as she read over her two pages of notes. "First, Viri has been around for a lot more than sixty years. The earliest evidence of it traces all the way back to the time of the Black Plague. With the internet and all that stuff, it's become more well known. And second, the Marks you mentioned are symbols that represent which class of Virious they are and what they're ability is. It's green for Earth, red for fire, black for knight, blue for water, purple for spirit and yellow for wind." 

    "Wait- what the hell is 'knight' and 'spirit'?" 

    "Spirit users have an increased mental ability and knights have an increased physical ability. They also protect the element users from the Unmarked. The Unmarked are humans that become so addicted to the blood of a Virious that they go crazy." 

    "So, I have powers?"

    "Basically, yes." 

    "That's cool." Hayden said, the side of his mouth twitching as he leaned back in his chair again.

    "Now, I need to go over a few things. I'll be back in a few minutes." Vivian said before she stood up and left the room.

    Hayden nodded and looked at the green Mark that was swirling down his arms and into his hands and thought about what had happened just a few hours ago.

    He and a few of his friends were sitting in the grassy courtyard enjoying the sun and warm weather after days of rain. They were all joking around and having a good time until Hayden felt a sharp pain in his chest and down his arms. At first, Hayden thought he was having a heart attack. When he looked down, he saw blood seeping through the chest and sleeves of his shirt. Terrified, he tore his shirt off. His eyes seemed to widen even more when he saw the same pattern that's on the Vampires on himself. Hayden watched as the bloody Mark faded from an inflamed red to a shamrock green. Hayden quickly tried to put his shirt back on to cover the Mark but it was far too late. He was too caught up in the moment he didn't notice all the people around him screaming in terror. 

    He looked up and saw the everyone in his group had ran away. Everyone except his girlfriend. "Thalia..." Hayden said just above a whisper when the two locked eyes. 

    Thalia looked more upset than scared. She shook her head before running off towards the main campus building. As he looked around the now empty courtyard, he didn't notice the grass and dandelions around him rapidly growing. 

    Hayden felt a strong hand grab his shoulder and pull him to his feet. He glanced over his shoulder and saw three police, two of them had guns pointed at Hayden.

    The cop that grabbed Hayden ordered him to put his shirt back on before he handcuffed him.

    "C'mon, Freak." The cop said as he dragged Hayden to the car.

    The sound of someone talking shook Hayden away from his thoughts. Hayden looked up and saw Vivian standing in front of him, an impatient look spread across her face. 

    "Um... What'd you say?" 

    "How old are you?" Vivian asked, her voice laced with annoyance. 

    "Oh, nineteen." Hayden replied.

    Vivian nodded and turned to a man that Hayden hadn't noticed before. "I checked everything, he should be fine at the academy north." 

    The man had slicked back brown hair and multiple scars across his face and hands. He pulled a card out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Vivian. When he handed it to her, Hayden saw that the man had a Mark similar to Hayden's but his was black and had a crescent moon in the palm. 

    A knight. Hayden thought as he remembered what Vivian had told him earlier about the different Virious types.

    Hayden was let out of the handcuffs and was given a clean shirt. He changed out of his bloody one and stood up, rubbing his wrists where the handcuffs were.

    The man looked over at him. "You okay?" He asked. 

    "Yeah," Hayden said. "I've just seen people in movies do this when they get handcuffs taken off so..." He awkwardly laughed a bit. 

    The man cracked a small smile then introduced himself. "Darius Bennett." 

    "Hayden Melbourne." 

    Darius walked out of the building and to the parking lot with Hayden following close behind. As they walked, Hayden felt really out of breath.

    Darius stopped in front of a black car that had the letters "VS" on the door. Hayden slid into the passenger seat while Darius grabbed something from the backseat. Darius sat behind the steering wheel and started the car up. He handed Hayden a dark blue bottle that had some sort of liquid inside. When he opened it, Hayden couldn't tell what was inside, but it smelled sweet. 

    Curious, Hayden took a drink of it, ignoring everything he's been told about taking things from strangers. Darius drove away from the parking lot. 

    "What's this?" Hayden asked as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

    "Blood." Darius answered, not taking his eyes off the road. 

    "Bl-blood!?" Hayden echoed. He held up the hand that he wiped his mouth with and saw a red spot. "Why- why does it taste like that?" He asked, his eyes wide.

    "Viri alters your taste buds so blood doesn't have that gross metallic flavor. Now, drink that before you pass out." 

    Hayden did feel lightheaded so he did as he was told and downed the rest of the blood. "So, is it okay to call them Vampires?"

    "Most of the time, yes. But it really depends on the person's sense of humor." Darius replied.

    "Is it true that they get their teeth sharpened?"

    Darius glanced over at Hayden and flashed a smile that revealed a pair of perfectly sharpened teeth. 

    "Holy crap..." Hayden muttered. "Where are you taking me?" Hayden asked after a few moments of silence. 

    "To one of the schools for Virious."

   Hayden only nodded. He spent the rest of the two hour ride staring out the window.


End file.
